1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic surgical instruments, medical devices, prosthetic cardiovascular implants and implants for hard and soft tissue, contact lenses and the like and methods for improving surfaces thereof.
2. Prior Art
Studies have shown that the surgical implantation of ocular implants such as intraocular lenses (IOL), etc., can result in the loss of significant corneal endothelial tissue unless great care is taken to ensure a lack of contact between the device and the endothelium. Most ocular implants are constructed of hydrophobic polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) polymers because of their superior optical qualities, resistance to biodegradation, etc. It has been found, however, that PMMA surfaces adhere to endothelial cells upon even casual contact and that separation of the surface therefrom results in a tearing away of the endothelial tissue adhered to the polymer surface. Similar adhesive interactions with other ocular tissues, i.e., the iris, can also cause adverse tissue damage. Other hydrophobic polymers which are used or have been proposed for use in ocular implants (i.e., polypropylene, polyvinylidene fluoride, polycarbonate, polysiloxane) also can adhere to ocular tissue and thereby promote tissue damage.
It is well documented in the prior art that a significant disadvantage inherent in PMMA IOLs resides in the fact that any brief, non-traumatic contact between corneal endothelium and PMMA surfaces results in extensive damage to the endothelium. See Bourne et al, Am. J. Ophthalmol., Vol. 81, pp. 482-485 (1976); Forster et al, Trans. Am. Acad. Ophthalmol. Otolaryngol., Vol. 83, OP-195-OP-203 (1977); Katz et al, Trans. Am. Acad. Ophthalmol. Otolaryngol., Vol. 83, OP-204-OP-212 (1977); Kaufman et al, Science, Vol. 198, pp. 525-527 (1977) and Sugar et al, Arch. Ophthalmol. Vol. 96, pop. 449-450 (1978) for a discussion of the problem associated with implant surface/endothelium contact.
Since it is extremely difficult to avoid any contact between implant surfaces and endothelium during surgical procedures and especially to other sensitive ocular tissues during implant life, i.e., the iris, ciliary sulcus etc., efforts have been undertaken to modify the PMMA ocular implant surfaces to reduce the tendency thereof to adhere to and damage corneal endothelium.
Ocular implant surfaces have been coated with various hydrophilic polymer solutions or temporary soluble coatings such as methylcellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidone (Katz et al and Knight et al, supra), etc., to reduce the degree of adhesion between the implant surfaces and tissue cells. While offering some temporary protection, these methods have not proven entirely satisfactory since such coatings complicate surgery, do not adhere adequately to the implant surfaces, become dislodged or deteriorate after implantation, dissolve away rapidly during or soon after surgery or may produce adverse post-operative complications. Moreover, it is difficult to control the thicknesses and uniformity of such coatings.
Yalon et al [Acta: XXIV, International Congress of Ophthalmology, ed. Paul Henkind (1983)] and Knight et al [Chem. Abs., Vol. 92:203547f (1980)] have reported attempts to produce protective coatings on PMMA implant surfaces by gamma-radiation induced polymerization of vinylpyrrolidone thereon. Their efforts were not altogether successful, however, since their methods also presented problems in controlling the optical and tissue protective qualities of the coatings. Process conditions and parameters (i.e., monomer concentration solvent, dose and dose rate) were not specified. The resulting coatings were of poor quality and non-uniform mechanical stability.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,382, issued Feb. 21, 1989, there are described improved methods for producing hydrophilic, gamma irradiation induced polymerized and chemically grafted matings on ocular implants constructed of a variety of polymeric materials, which methods overcome the above-noted difficulties and disadvantages.
The invention described in that patent is predicated on the discovery of certain process conditions and parameters that produce thin hydrophilic gamma irradiation induced polymerized and chemically grafted coatings of N-vinyl-pyrrolidone (NVP) [PVP], copolymerized NVP and 2-hydroxyethylmethacrylate (HEMA) [P (NVP-HEMA)], or HEMA [PHEMA] and their copolymers, particularly with ionic comonomers on the surfaces of ocular implants constructed of materials including polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) and of other process conditions and parameters which produce thin gamma irradiation induced graft PVP, P(NVP-HEMA), PHEMA or copolymer coatings on the surfaces of ocular implant articles constructed of materials including polypropylene (PP), polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF), polycarbonate (PC) and polysiloxane or silicone (PDMSO). The coatings increase the hydrophilicity of the implant surface and minimize adhesion between the surface and sensitive ocular tissues such as corneal endothelium or iris thereby minimizing tissue damage and post-operative complications occasioned by contact between the implant surface and ocular tissue. The coatings produced by the improved method of the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,382 are thin and uniform. Moreover, they are chemically bound to the surface of the ocular implant and, therefore, far more durable and less subject to removal, degradation or deterioration during or following surgery than the coatings produced by prior art methods.
The improved gamma-irradiation induced graft polymerization of NVP, HEMA or mixtures of NVP and HEMA on ocular implant surfaces comprising PMMA to form optimum PVP, P(NVP-HEMA) or PHEMA graft polymer surface modifications thereon described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,382 comprises carrying out the graft polymerization in an aqueous solution under specific combinations of the following conditions:
a) monomer concentration in the range of from about 0.5 to about 50%, by weight; PA0 b) total gamma dose in the range of from about 0.01 to about 0.50 Mrad; PA0 c) gamma dose rate in the range of from about 10 to about 2,500 rads/minute; and PA0 d) maintaining the molecular weight of the polymer in solution in the range of from about 250,000 to about 5,000,000. PA0 e) substantially excluding free oxygen from the aqueous graft polymerization solution; PA0 f) maintaining the thickness of the PVP or P(NVP-HEMA) surface graft in the range of from about 100 .ANG. to about 150 microns; PA0 g) including a free radical scavenger in the aqueous graft polymerization solution; and PA0 h) including in the aqueous graft polymerization solution a swelling solvent for PMMA or other polymer substrate surface. PA0 a) monomer concentration in the range of from about 0.5 to about 50%, by weight; PA0 b) total gamma dose in the range of from about 0.01 to about 0.50 Mrad; PA0 c) gamma dose rate in the range of from about 10 to about 2,500 rads/minute; and PA0 d) maintaining the molecular weight of the polymer in solution in the range of from about 250,000 to about 5,000,000. PA0 e) substantially excluding free oxygen from the aqueous graft polymerization solution; PA0 f) maintaining the thickness of the PVP or P(NVP-HEMA) surface graft in the range of from about 100 .ANG. to about 100 microns; PA0 g) including a free radical scavenger in the aqueous graft polymerization solution; and PA0 h) including in the aqueous graft polymerization solution a swelling solvent for PMMA or other polymer substrate surface.
The maintenance of the molecular weight of the polymer in solution at certain values, identified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,382, as a critical condition of the method is not actually a "condition" of the method, but rather, as stated in the specification, a result which is dependent on the reaction conditions employed in carrying out the graft polymerization process. It is, therefore, not appropriate to specify the molecular weight of the polymer in solution as a process "condition" since it is rather an outcome of the reaction conditions used in this invention and may be widely varied depending on specific gamma graft monomer-substrate-process conditions. If a certain set of fixed conditions are employed, namely: monomer, monomer concentration, total gamma dose, gamma dose rate, the molecular weight of the polymer formed in solution polymerization and radical inhibitors will be an output of the process which is dependent upon the values of the above-noted monomer, monomer concentration, total gamma dose, gamma dose rate polymerization and radical inhibitor conditions. For example, in the presence of certain ionic monomers, solvents or radical inhibitors, solution polymerization may be inhibited significantly without sacrificing efficient surface graft polymerization and the resulting solution polymer molecular weight may thereby be relatively low (i.e., as low as 5,000-10,000).
Since the application which matured into U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,382 was filed, the inventors of the subject matter defined therein conducted additional research and unexpectedly found that although relatively low doses of 0.01 to 0.20 Mrad are generally preferred for the compositions of this invention, the process could be conducted at a total gamma dose as low as 0.001 Mrad.
The state of the art prior to the application which matured into U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,382 taught the use of relatively high gamma doses, generally greater than 0.5 Mrad, for gamma polymerization grafting, and it was therefore surprising to find that surface grafting could be achieved at doses as low as 0.01 Mrad. The achievement of effective grafting at doses as low as 0.001 Mrad is consequently an even more unexpected result of the process of this invention. Furthermore, although grafting with monomer concentrations as low as 0.5 wt % was indicated in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,382, further research has revealed that monomer concentrations as low as 0.1 wt % may be utilized in some embodiments of the graft process of this invention.
Optimally, the method may also be carried out under one or more of the following conditions:
The improved gamma-irradiation induced graft polymerization of NVP, mixtures of NVP and HEMA, HEMA and other hydrophilic monomers or their copolymers on ocular implant surfaces comprising PP, PVDF, PC or PDMSO to form optimum PVP or P(NVP-HEMA) surface grafts thereon may also be carried out under specific combinations of the process parameters as indicated above for PMMA, but also under conditions which involve excluding free oxygen from the polymerization solution for preferred surface modification of these ocular implant polymer substrates.
At the present time, surgical instruments, medical devices, prosthetic implants, contact lenses and the like which are intended for contact with blood or with sensitive tissue surfaces are constructed of materials having the necessary physical properties to enable their use for the intended application; however, they suffer from the disadvantage that due to the generally hydrophobic nature of the blood or tissue contacting surfaces thereof, they exhibit undesired thrombogenic properties and significant damage may occur to fragile or sensitive tissues by adhesion and manipulation or movement on contact with these instruments.
In copending application Ser. No. 304,479, filed Feb. 1, 1989, there are described improved methods for producing hydrophilic, gamma irradiation induced polymerized and chemically grafted coatings on such instruments, devices and the like so constructed of a variety of polymeric materials.
The invention described in that application is predicated on the discovery of certain process conditions and parameters that produce thin, hydrophilic, gamma irradiation polymerized and chemically grafted coatings of N-vinylpyrrolidone (NVP [PVP]), copolymerized NVP and 2-hydroxyethylmethacrylate (HEMA) [P(NVP-HEMA)] or HEMA [PHEMA] on the surfaces of articles adapted for contact with living tissue of a human or non-human animal, e.g., surgical instruments, medical devices, prosthetic implants, contact lenses and the like constructed of a wide variety of plastic materials. For purposes of the following description of the invention, the term "tissue" is intended to include blood as well as solid tissue surfaces.
The surface modifications or chemically grafted coatings of the invention increase the hydrophilicity of the article surfaces and minimize adhesion between the surface and sensitive tissues such as blood cells, vascular endothelium, peritoneum, pericardium, etc., thereby minimizing tissue damage and complications occasioned by contact between the article and such tissues. The coatings produced are thin and reproducibly uniform. Moreover, they are chemically bound to the surface of the article and, therefore, are far more durable and less subject to removal, degradation or deterioration during or following utilization of the articles than the coatings produced by prior art methods.
The improved gamma-irradiation induced graft polymerization of NVP, HEMA or mixtures of NVP and HEMA on plastic article surfaces to form optimum PVP, P(NVP-HEMA) or PHEMA graft polymer surface modifications thereon described in the earlier application comprises carrying out the graft polymerization in an aqueous solution under specific combinations of the following conditions:
Optimally, the method may also be carried out under one or more of the following conditions:
It is an object of the present invention to provide a still further improved method for producing hydrophilic coatings on the surfaces of such articles.